This invention relates generally to thermal imaging devices and, more particularly, to a thermal signature device and a system utilizing the thermal signature device to locate a person such as a firefighter in a burning building or other similar environment.
The improved safety of fire fighting personnel is of utmost importance. In fact, the development and use of high-tech devices and systems have been proposed to improve the ability of fire professionals to locate fires and firefighters. For example, a global positioning unit for locating the precise position of a firefighter was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,798 to Dymek. Further, a head mounted display in communication with a computer was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,450 for tracking and displaying a firefighter's position on a computer screen. Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,772 proposes a system using the monitoring of electromagnetic signals at predetermined time intervals to track a firefighter's progression through a fire environment. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not lend themselves to being carried by firefighters for identification by standard thermal imaging cameras.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a thermal signature device that may be carried by a firefighter or attached to his gear and that emits an IR wavelength that may be identified by a thermal imaging camera that is otherwise used to find fire hotspots. Further, it would be desirable to have a thermal signature device that may be quickly removed by the firefighter and affixed to another object or structure so as to be more readily identified by a rescuer. In addition, it would be desirable to have a thermal signature device having emergency alert buttons that may be activated by a firefighter who is immobilized or needs assistance.